Tales of Xillia 2 Skits
by Archdemon Slayer
Summary: Random skits I've made up. contain skits for Fate/Xillia.
1. Memorization

**Again, these are just some random skits I've made up. I honestly thought the custom order was a real pain. And with my brain injury (see my profile for full explanation), I couldn't write the stuff I needed down!**

* * *

Memorization

(Gaius in beginning)

Gaius: (head to his right, eyes narrowed) Ugh... (Jude shows up)

Jude: What's wrong, Gaius?

Gaius: It's the custom order... Get this, get that, you need to custom order this to get that! On and on! I can't memorize all of this crap!

Jude: (head very slightly cocked to his left, smiling, but eyes looking concerned) Just equip some Hunter's Monocles and monsters will be more likely to drop the things you need, or send out Rollo.

Gaius: (normal face) Even if I send him out, there's no guarantee I'll send him to the right place. And if I don't, it'll be awhile before he gets back! Ugh, guess we should go into the Illusionary Darkness...

Jude: (head down, eyes closed) That place is a real pain... I can't believe we're out of Libativus Ores and Fragrant Silver Scales...

* * *

 **It IS a pain! I'm able to finish it on Unknown with no problem!**


	2. Opinions on the Other Milla

**For the choices of what Ludger'll say, it'll be marked as (1), (2), etc.. if there is more than one choice.**

* * *

Opinions on the Other Milla

(Ludger, Fractured Milla, Elle, Alvin, Leia, and Jude in beginning.)

Alvin: (head turned to his right, eyes forward and half-opened) I'll be blunt, Milla; you're a total bitch.

Milla: (eyes wide and hand over mouth) Well, I never!

Elle: (eyes wide) A bitch? What's that?

Leia: (hand over chest, determined look in eyes) I can explain! A bitch is- -

Jude: (eyes wide and one hand out) Leia! Don't go teaching her that! And Alvin! You shouldn't have said that in front of her!

Alvin: I just needed to get that off my mind...

Milla: (angry look) Do you agree with that, Ludger?!

(Chose L1: "Yeah, you are one.") (Ludger's head is turned to his left and he's smirking)

Milla: (full-sized image with her hands on her hips, head turned to her right, eyes closed and looks like she's pouting) Unbelievable! I can't believe you would say that! I am _not_ a bitch!

Elle: Now I'm curious. What the heck is a bitch?!

Milla: Elle! You shouldn't be going around saying that word!

Elle: (head turned to her right and arms crossed, looks like she's thinking) Why? What's so wrong with saying bitch?

Milla: ( returns to face shot, head to her right wit eyes forward and one eyebrow raised) Great. Now she won't stop saying it...

(Chose R1: "Of course you aren't!") (Ludger looks mad)

Alvin: So, you're taking her side now?!

Milla: (head cocked slightly to her left, smiling, eyes narrowed and soft) Unlike you, Ludger here is a nice, civil young man.

Leia: (eyes closed and smiling) Still doesn't change the fact she's a complete and utter- -

Jude: (picture moves slightly behind Leia's, eyes slightly wider) Leia! Shut up!

Leia: (eyes open and wider) Mmf!


	3. Possibiity

**This is right after the whole Victor thing.**

* * *

Possibility

(Jude, Milla, and Rowen in beginning)

Jude: (head and eyes down) Even though its a fractured dimension, its still in the cards for a future where Ludger kills all of us.

Rowen: (head to his right, eyes sad) If things play out the same, only King Gaius will make it out alive.

Milla: (head cocked to her left, eyes down as if thinking) And Muzet and I will have our catalysts destroyed... (normal face) We need to make sure we aren't killed!

Jude: (head cocked slightly to his right, eyes slightly wider) How exactly?

Milla: (full image with her putting her hands on her hips): We could be better friends with Ludger!

Rowen: (head down and eyes closed) ...Or just trust Ludger won't kill us.


	4. The Holy Grail War

**These will have references to my other work, Fate/Xillia (Look for it in the crossovers section. Explains Fate/stay night basics throughout it. I LOVE Ufotable's Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works and Fate/Zero. If you're going to see them, don't go on Youtube. Episodes aren't their anymore, just clips. And be very careful to specify which route it is, since Deen has made an anime of the Fate route and an Unlimited Blade Works movie. Both are on Youtube and in English. If you're going to watch it, watch it first since it PALES in comparison to Ufotable. Ufotable is the only one the has made an anime of Fate/Zero, so that will be easy to find.)**

 **Both are in English and are 25 episodes long (Deen's has 24). That is how many chapters I plan to make Fate/Xillia.**

 **Both can be found on Netflix.**

 **Watch Unlimited Blade Works first, since in my opinion Fate/Zero is better.**

 **VERY rewatchable. I've seen both like 5 times. (Fate/Zero more.)**

 **Especially with Fate/Zero, VERY dark, disturbing, and gory. It WILL make you cry quite a few times.**

 **For those who don't know, Ufotable has a huge budget and REALLY pushes it, so all their anime is really short, but AWESOME! People like to call Unlimited Blade Works "Unlimited Budget Works" for a reason.**

 **Granted, the first three episodes are pretty slow, but it gets better quickly.**

 **At the end of episode 25 of Unlimited Blade Works, there's a little bit of a scene after the credits.**

 **There are parodies called "Carnival Phantasm" on Youtube.**

 **Here's a brief summary of both: 7 magi called Masters each summon a Heroic Spirit known as a Servant to fight for them. They fight the other six to the death for a wish-granting cup, the Holy Grail.**

* * *

Holy Grail War

(Xillia cast, plus Ludger, Gaius, and Muzet in beginning. No Rollo, though there's Teepo.)

(Right after Holy and Lancer meet the group.)

Jude: (Head cocked and eyes slightly wider.) Muzet, you and Milla know about the Holy Grail War?

Muzet: Not all, but most of the basics.

Milla: All spirits have at least heard of it. Only a few, such as Muzet and myself, know more about it.

Leia: (Looking up to her right, index finger on her chin.) This is the first I've heard of it.

Milla: Not surprising. Outsiders are kept in the dark on it. Only a few accomplished mages know about it.

Gaius: Apparently. I'm the king of Rieze Maxia, and I've never heard of the Holy Grail War.

Luger: **R1: Is it really OK for us to know about it?  
L1: We should have known about this sooner! This sounds exciting!**

 **Chose R1**

Muzet: (Head straight, looking down and smiling.) It should be fine since we have both spirits and mages in this group.

Alvin: I guess we should be glad Elize is with us.

Teepo: Yeah! You're awesome, Elize!

Elize: (Wide eyes.) R-Really?

Alvin: (Narrowed eyes and frowning.) Don't get too full of yourself! I only said we're lucky you're a mage.

Elize: (Eyes down.) Oh...

 **Chose L1**

Leia: (Half-body of her pumping her fists in the air.) Yeah! That's the spirit, Ludger!

Muzet: (Half-opened eyes.) Talk about wanting to rush into an early grave...

Rowen: (Hand on his chin, eyes closed, big smile.) Hohoho! To be young and full of energy!

Gaius: (Head cocked slightly to his right.) I agree with Muzet. Ludger seems too energetic about this.

Alvin: Or could it be you're too old to feel psyched up about something?

Gaius: (Half-body with his katana out.) Care to repeat that?

Jude: (Eyes wide and hand in front of face.) Gaius! Calm down!


	5. Cu Chulainn

**Right before Holly and Lancer's first Fractured Dimension.**

* * *

Cu Chulainn

(Holly, Lancer, Leia, and Alvin in beginning.)

Leia. So Lancer really isn't your Servant's name?

Holly: No. It's Cu Chulainn.

Alvin: Jeez, that name sounds familiar...

Lancer: Does "Rieze Maxian Irish mythology" ring any bells?

Alvin: (Eyes wide.) Oh yeah! That's where I've heard that name from!

Leia: (Looking up, index finger on her chin.) Why don't you go by your real name, Lancer?

Lancer: It's a way to hide my real identity from enemy Masters an' Servants. Of course, every Servant's Noble Phantasm can give away who they are.

Alvin: (Normal face.) So yours is Gae Bolg? I take it that's your spear's name?

Leia: (Eyes wide.) That kind of knowledge is beyond me!

Alvin: (Eyes half-opened.) Well, according to Jude, you don't read up on things often...


End file.
